Bedroom Brawl
by Weeaboofuckingtrash
Summary: What happens when Ciel says he wants to feel like himself just for one night? Warning: LEMONS x3


Hey Guys ^-^ I've been writing CielxSebastian Fanfic since I was 12 (I'm 14 now) and this here is the first one I ever wrote back then. I hope you enjoy it. Please review :3 and Please listen to bruises and bitemarks by good with grenades.

Ciel lie awake in his bedroom, staring up at the non-seemingly there ceiling. There was no light in his room except the small crack of light in between where his curtains met.

It actually bothered him that he couldn't see.

He had been restless because earlier today when he was supposed to be working he was napping instead.

He silently cursed himself, then began to think of ways to fall asleep. But his thoughts were shattered by the sound of the door opening.

"Sebastian." The boy murmured in slight annoyance. "Why didn't you bring the candelabrum?"

"I didn't know I was required to, my apologies." Sebastian bowed in an apologetically manner.

Ciel scoffed. "Whatever. Anyway, what is it that you came here for?"

"The young master seems to be wide awake; my I ask why that is?" Sebastian's voice had a scolding tone to it.

Ciel knew that Sebastian had saw him sleeping, he could tell by the tone of his voice. "You should've woke me up, therefore, it is your fault."

"Now my lord, it is not very noble like of you to pin blame on others."

"Cut the crap, Sebastian. I'm tired of playing 'earl'. I'd like to just be myself for once. Just…let go for one night."

"I see, I'm sorry young master. I'm not sure I can help you there-," Sebastian paused.

"Go on." Ciel looked at Sebastian oddly.

"No, nothing." Sebastian's mouth curled into a smile. That's when Ciel knew that Sebastian had something in mind.

"Tell me, I don't want to have to order you." The boy was becoming frustrated.

"Well my lord, you must promise not to tell anyone about what we are about to do."

Ciel still had no clue what his butler was talking about, but nodded in agreement anyway.

Sebastian ripped his gloves off with his teeth while kneeling in front of Ciel.

He began unbuttoning the silky nightshirt the boy wore. "Now young master, please do not be alarmed."

"Now why would I be alar-," Ciel fidgeted as Sebastian moved his palm across Ciel's now exposed chest area.

"Now, please lie down for me." Sebastian began undressing himself.

Ciel's eyes widened as he finally figured out what Sebastian was doing to him. It actually scared him for a moment. He felt his stomach turn, not in disgust; but in fear. He wasn't sure that this was safe. Sebastian _is_a demon after all.

Sebastian glanced over to the boy, and could read the worried look on his face. He smiled tenderly. "Don't worry, young master." Sebastian crawled on the bed and put his lips next to Ciel's right ear. "I'll help you let go."

Ciel shuddered as he felt the demon's warm breath spread over his cold skin. Ciel only nodded.

Sebastian removed his final garment (his shirt) and instructed Ciel to sit up for a second. He placed two pillows behind Ciel's back and motioned for him to lay back.

Once he was situated, Sebastian gave him a gentle peck on the lips.

It felt strange, so strange. Ciel knew that this was wrong, and wondered why it felt right. He was about to speak, but was stopped by a tongue being shoved down his throat; causing him to moan into Sebastian's mouth.

Ciel was so lost in the steamy kiss; he was surprised to feel a finger prod at his entrance. He was so shocked in fact, the boy bit Sebastian's tongue. The blood he now tasted only made the heat in between his legs burn even more.

"Don't be frightened, this is going to feel a little strange at first, but it will all pay off." Sebastian reassured the blue haired boy before he pushed his middle finger in all the way.

"Hnnn!" Ciel grunted through clenched teeth. It burned a little, but it wasn't that bad.

"I'm going to add another, alright?" Sebastian kissed the boy's lips bruisingly.

"Nnn…mhm." Ciel kept his eyes clenched shut.

Sebastian did so, and began stretching the small ring of muscle.

The more he stretched, the more Ciel began to enjoy it. But just as the pain was about to disappear all together; Sebastian pulled the digits out. This caused the small boy to whimper in loss.

The demon butler then placed the boy's legs on his shoulders and grabbed hold of his hips. "Do you want me to do it all at once or go slowly?" Sebastian questioned before going any further with Ciel's fragile virgin body.

"Just get it over with!" Ciel tried to sound like he had his dignity intact.

"As you wish milord." Sebastian positioned himself at his entrance and pushed in all at once.

"AHHHN! Fu-fuck!" Ciel cursed aloud as he felt the burning sensation increase.

Even Sebastian was in a bit of pain; the muscles clenching around him were far too tight for comfort.

"A-re you alright?" Sebastian began kissing trails down the boy's neck.

"yes…I'm fine…" Ciel lied. This feeling was awful. He knew this object didn't belong there, it even felt like it didn't.

Sebastian began moving slowly, much to Ciel's annoyance.

But when Sebastian moved in a bit harder, Ciel clenched his muscles; thus making Sebastian biting down on the boy's neck by mistake.

He was about to apologize, but he was interrupted by the pleasure filled moan that escaped Ciel's throat.

Sebastian's face lit up with surprise. It occurred to him that his little master actually _likes_ pain.

"So, you don't want to play gentle? You should've just said so." Sebastian smiled seductively and purred in his young master's ear.

Ciel was panting heavily. "I-if I would've told you, then you would have thought I was crazy. Or so I thought." Ciel returned the smirk.

"Well what kind of butler would I be if I didn't give my master what he wants?"

"Heh, you're no butler right now. Right now you're just a horny demon preying on a little boy." Ciel grabbed Sebastian's hips and forced him to thrust in hard.

"Does that mean I have your permission to do what I want to you?" Sebastian quickened his pace.

"As long as I'm alive by the end of the night." Ciel laughed under his breath.

"Well then master, I'm afraid you've turned this into a place for fear. Well, for you that is."

Before Ciel could question the odd statement, He felt fangs bite into his shoulder. The pain didn't bother him in a bad way, but the blood streaming down his arm caught his attention pretty damn quick.

He could see Sebastian's red eyes glowing in the dark room. His pupils had become dangerous slits.

"Tell me young master, what are you feeling?" Sebastian smirked fiendishly at the boy below him. Ciel was a lusty mess.

Ciel couldn't answer; he was too engulfed in the pleasure from being fucked wildly up the ass.

Ciel reached up his left arm and dug his nails into Sebastian's own arm.

"How rude young master; staining my skin in such a way." Sebastian wiped both of their blood all over Ciel's chest; forming a heart with a pentagram inside.

"Th-this isn't a time for art Sebastian." Ciel teased as he tilted his head back to moan.

"Well I think it's pretty." Sebastian laughed as he began ramming his length in as hard and deep as possible.

"Ah…nn…Ah!" Ciel pulled Sebastian down to him as so that their chests met.

They began biting and clawing at any flesh they could come in contact with. Before they knew it; they were covered in blood and sweat.

"Mnh, harder…" Ciel jerked his hips up.

"What was that?" Sebastian was too concentrated on the feeling of Ciel's walls clenching him tightly to hear him.

"I said to, AH! Fuck me harder!" Ciel yelled as he grabbed hold of Sebastian's shoulder.

"Yes, my lord." Was heard in a sarcastic tone.

Before he knew it; Ciel could feel nothing but Sebastian's hardened organ inside his body, pulsing each time it entered.

"I can't believe such a thing feels this good." Ciel managed to breathe out between a moan.

"Wh-what…Nnn!...Do you mean?" Sebastian asked as he continued his abuse to Ciel's rectum.

"I mean…how can shoving something in such a place actually feel pleasurable?" Ciel could feel the heat coil up in his stomach; just begging to be released.

"Heh…you ask such silly questions my lord. Can you not just be quiet and enjoy the feeling of sex?" Sebastian felt that he was close to his own release and began to bury himself into Ciel even further.

Ciel didn't respond with words, but with a scream of pure ecstasy from the feeling of his orgasm.

As Sebastian felt Ciel tighten around him; he let loose his warm liquid and grabbed hold of Ciel's hips and held him tightly against him; filling the boy up with his semen.

Ciel could actually feel it pooling inside of him, making his orgasm feel even better.

Sebastian finally pulled out of the boy and lay next to him panting in exhaustion, yet satisfaction.

"So….young master…how do you feel?" Sebastian sat up and smiled down at the spent boy.

Ciel's chest was heaving up and down. "like…myself"


End file.
